Loving for the Soul
by starangel2106
Summary: I'm not good at summaies but it's about David ,Alice,Ruby Mae, Ferrand, Neil, Christy, Fairlight & Jeb *Complete*


Disclaimer: Catherine Marshall's beautiful story of Christy is owned  
  
by the Marshall-LeSourd Family, L.L.C. We are in no way seeking profit  
  
or credit for her story. We are continuing the story of Christy for our  
  
own amusement only. Title: Loving for the Soul  
  
Author: Summer (Author''s notes: There is only speaking. No interjections. It's different than Holiday love. Part/Chapter:1 Summary: intro  
  
It''s the end of Fall ,1914. I''ve been teaching for two years in Cutter Gap. David has ask for my hand in marriage for the fourth time, but I don''t know what to tell him. I have been contempt just to teach and keep my feelings to myself. Of course he had to ruin it and make me look at them and pick. Oh god help me. I have feelings for Doctor MacNeil too. David is a good friend and he would see I had a decent life. Neil would see that I was happy and I would stay here in Cutter Gap and have true friends beside me. Oh God help me make a good decision. What a minute Neil just lost his wife. He''s not really sad and the cove knows it. Although he is playing the grieving widower. Oh god what am I to do? David David David. Why did you do this to me? Neil Neil Neil Why do you make my blood boil and why did you make me love you. Oh what am I going to do? "Were's Christy, David?" Miss. Alice asked. "I don't know. I asked her to marry me again and she ran off." "What do thee think she's going to say this time?" "Well, the first time it was not now. The second was give me time. The third was I said give me time so give it to me. Which I did. So hopefully it'll be yes." "And if it isn't; if it's no." "Then she is more naive than I thought." "What if it is more time?" "Well then she is not worth waiting for." "Well David thee are not the man you think you are. If you can't wait for her than thee don't really love her." "I do to love her with all my heart. But I had enough of time." "No, David I truly don't think thee does." "How would you know? You don't know what''s in my heart." "That I don't but I know it's not love. Think about it for awhile. Good day David." Well that went smoothly. Who does she think she is? I love her don''t I? Oh god now what. Maybe Miss. Alice is right I don''t love her. Then why can''t I let her go? Doctor MacNeil um what does she see in him? He can''t give her the life she needs. He can only give her him. I don''t think that's right. Is it? Oh god help me please. Did I not do something right? No I did everything I could why isn't it enough? Is it really too much? No that's not it. I think I have lost that love for her. When did that happen? Was it ever there? I think I just had a strong feeling for her but never love. Oh god help me. I really don''t love her. And Neil really does deserve her. Part/Chapter:2  
  
Summary: ------------ "Hey Neil did you hear?" Fairlight asked. "Did I hear what I heard a lot but don't know if it's true." "I was thinkin of Christy." "Ah that David proposed to her again?" "Ya that's it." "So where is she?" "I was there when he asked and afterwards she took off somewhere. I thought she needed to be alone. Don't know if she went back to the mission yet." "Did she say anything to anyone?" "No, nothing just ran off." "So you have no idea where she is?" "Nope I just let her be if she wanna talk she'll come. I don't have any idea if she went back to the mission yet." "Thank you Fairlight. You always give me the information that I need. It was really kind of you. I think I''m going to go make sure she got back to the mission already and make sure she's ok. Thanks for everything." "Your welcome. Come back later. Bye." I hope she's there. Wonder where she went. Why does she have to run every time? Someday she's gonna get hurt. Oh god keep her safe. David? Will he ever give her enough time? Maybe he has. Maybe she just doesn't want to hurt him. Stop pretending Neil. Oh god help me to understand. Maybe David has left her alone and given her enough time and I keep interfering. Could that be it? No I don''t try to interfere. Oh god what should I do? I love he though. I will always love her. But I couldn't give her anything. The only thing I could give her is me. Isn't that enough? Yes, it should be. Then again it''s Christy. Oh Christy Christy Christy. "Hi David" "Hello Neil. Hope your not here to give me a hard time." "Funny you say that. But no I'm not. Is Christy here?" "No she hasn't come home yet" "Ok hopefully soon it is getting late." "I know I'm getting worried." "Hey David I'll be happy if she says yes. I don't want any bad feelings between us. It'll hurt Christy too muck. Can we just put our odds away and be friends?" "Neil I would like to be your friend very much. But I fear if Christy doesn't want me....." "What no don't......." "Will you let me finish please?" "Sure." "Ok then. If Christy doesn't want me I want her to have you. Truth I don't think we should be together and I might talk to her and tell her that I was wrong." "You think you where wrong?" "Yes I think I have strong feelings and I acted too fast on them. That I don''t love her. Miss. Alice told me this morning what if she needed more time. I said that I wouldn't give her more time. Then she said I didn't really love her. So I started to think." "Well David I truly believe we came full circle with one another," "Neil you are a good man I hope Christy comes and tells me she hates me." "Hates you? No no just doesn't want to marry you maybe." "Ok that's better." "What if she doesn't?" "Well then I will tell her how I feel." "Ok. But speaking of Christy where is she?" "I don't know and it's dark out there too." Part/Chapter: 3  
  
Summary: -------------------- "Why don't you tell Alice and I'll head to my cabin to see if she stopped there. If not I'll go to Fairlight's. Then met here. I'll shoot once if I find her. If I don't I'll just come back here. After you tell Alice start to look in places where she might be. Oh I'll look in the school house on my way out." "Sounds good to me. If you see anyone ask if they saw Christy. Ok?" "I'll do that gods speed to you." "You too." "Miss Alice!...........Miss Alice! Oh there you are. Christy's not back yet. So Neil and I are going to look for her." "She's not back yet? Oh my. What do you want me to do? "No, she's not. I'll tell you about Neil, Christy, and I later because I know your worried about that. But you and I are to look in places Christy might be." "Ok gods speed." "Oh wait Neil went to his cabin then it's of to Fairlight''s. If he finds her he'll shoot once. He also checked the school. I think it'd be a good idea for us to do that on the way out too. Ok?" "Ok got it. I like the ideas. Get your rain coat it's raining now." "Fine. Bye." Oh now what have I done? Oh god make it stop. Oooooo ouch pain go away. How could I have been so stupid. I should of stayed at Fairlight's. She even tried to stop me. Do I listen. No. Oh god help please. I had talked to her then insisted I had to go to Neil's. I need to get there but I can't move to fast. In this rain your lucky to even see. What have I done? Neil and David both are gonna be very angry with me. "Has thee found her Neil? Alice asked as they gathered in wonderment. "No but Fairlight said she was going to my cabin. So I stopped here to tell you. If she is there I''ll bring her as soon as I can. And if she's not there I'll come back anyway. Stay in and stay warm for the rest of the night Grantland your not looking to good. Alice you should stay here and take care of him and I'll look for Christy. Anyway you don't want to get sick. Ok? " "Ok but if she's there I'm sure she''ll be exhausted so just stay there and shoot once. I'll listen. And shoot back if I heard it. After 5 minutes delay if I don''t reply shoot again. If she's not there grab some cloths and come back here. Then we''ll look in the morning with more people." "Ok then I'll be on my way. Check his temp. and get him in bed soon, Alice. He really doesn't look good to me." "Ok" Christy Christy why couldn't you stay here? I''m so worried. Neil hasn't fired his gun yet. Oh god keep her safe. Oh Christy what did you do? Why can't you ever stay put? I'm gonna get you. Oh god help me. Why. Why. And more Whys. "Fairlight sit down and stop fretin I'm sure all is fine. Neil did say he was gonna go to the mission first." "Oh ya. Thanks ok I'll sit." "David I know what Neil said about bed and thee are in bed but I wanna know what happened earlier. "Oh Miss. Alice you were right. I don't really love Christy. I only acted on instant not on love." "So what did Neil have anything to do with it?" "Well he came over to say that he wanted us to be friends even if she said yes. Well I was thinking he should have Christy instead of me. So I had no problem being his friend if Christy said no. So I told him I thought he should have her instead of me. So we talked about what I would do if she said yes. I said I'd tell her what I felt and then go form there." "I'm glad for both of thee's." "Thanks. But I think Neil was right I needed to be in bed and I think I'm going to sleep because if I don't I won't be able to get up tomorrow." "Here take thy temp. I just heard Neil's gun. So I'm gonna take care of my job." ................................................................. "Christy are you here?" "Neil?" "Christy where are you? Are you okay?" "I think I'm fine. I'm near the front tree. I think." "Ok why aren't you on the porch?" "I just got here not two minutes before you did." "Ah ok. Here let's go to the cabin." "Where have you been?" "Where have I been? Looking all around for you. David and Miss. Alice has been too." "Uh then shouldn't you take me there?" "Well yes and no. First yes because it's where your bed is and I know that's where you'd be comfy a but no because Alice said you where to stay here tonight. I agree. Your looking very tired." "Oh ok. Why did you just shoot that gun? And why was there another shoot" "To let them know your with me. And to let me know they heard" "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...." "It's ok. Now lets get you inside." "Ok. ouch." "What's wrong?" "Nothing let's get in the cabin." .................................................................. "Did you hear Fairlight? "What Jeb?" "Neil has Christy. She's safe." "Really ya" "David, Neil found her." "That's great." "What's thy temp.?" "Oh it's only 99.7 It's fine." "Well I'm gonna get thee liquids thee will need them and also I need thee to take the one with aspirin. Then turn in myself. If thee need anything call." ........................................................ "No your not ok what's wrong?" "Just let's get in the house. It is cold out here." "Yes it is and your soaked." "Here's some cloths. Go change." "Ok" "Now how did you get hurt?" "I didn't see a stump in the way." "Oh um ok. Where are you hurt at?" "My side and my back." "How much pain on a scale of one to ten?" "About a four maybe." "Well let's start with your temp." "I'm fine. Can I go to sleep please?" "No. Not until I'm sure your fine. Now open." "No fair." "100.0 you got a fever. Now your side both or only one?" "Just my left." "Turn. That's good." "Oooo ahh." "Ok that's fine. Relax now. A four huh? I would have to say at least a six. You only bruised your ribs. they'll be sore for a little bit." "Oh ok." "Fine, now your back lay down on your stomach." "Yes Dr.MacNeil." "Miss. Huddleston relax your muscles please. I can't help your back if you don't." "I'll try. It just hurts." "There feel better at all?" "Yes thank you." "Now drink this it'll help with the pain and your fever." "And if I don''t?" "I'll pour it down myself." "Ok ok. I'll drink it." "Thanks. Here's some water and juice. Go to bed now. We'll talk tomorrow." "Ok. Goodnight Neil." "Goodnight Christy. Part/Chapter: 4  
  
Summary: xxxxxxxxxxx "Good morning David. I see thee are up. I take thy fever's down." "Good morning Alice. I feel better. But I didn't take my temp. ." "Well after breakfast I'd like thee to take it. David don't give me that look it's just to be safe." "Yes Miss. Alice." "Good. Now what shall we have for our breakfast.?" "Well Christy's not here so we don't have to have eggs anywhere. Then Ruby Mae''s not here so we don''t have to have possum. So I say oatmeal the regular way." "Sounds great to me. I'll go cook while thee does what thee was working on." Why is he always so sure of him self? Oh god help us. He isn't even right half of the time. But of course I can do it. It'll be fine. He won't get hurt; stop worrying. No I don't think I ever will. Not while he's under my roof. Well near my roof anyway. Oh god make him stop. He will became sick or hurt one day and then he'll know he couldn't do it. Then Neil would be on his back. Neil doesn't like it when patients didn't look out for them selves. "Good morning Fairlight. How did you sleep?" "Hi Jeb. I slept good knowing Christy was safe and sound." "Good. I need to go to El Pano. Would you like to come?" "Oh Jeb I would but I wanna see Christy." "Not to worry my sweet Fairlight we won't be gone for long and on the way home we can stop by. How's that sound?" "Jeb Spencer did you plan this already?" "Um not tellin my sweet." "Well you'll get it. Yes it sounds great. Thanks." "Well your welcome. I love you." "And I love you. I'd best be getten breakfast on the table." Oh I wish she would stop worrying so much. All she does is worry about this and that. She needs to realize that Miz. Christy can take care of her self. Oh god help her understand. Why does she think no one can do it without her all the time? Maybe someday she will realize. "Neil............Neil" "Yes Christy what do you need?" "I just wanted to talk to...........y..o..u.." "Christy what is it?" "I don't want D..a..vi..d to be." "Lass stop. Why are you shivering? Are you cold?" "No I'm hot." "Open your mouth." "No. I don't want to." "Well that's to bad. Open." "Fine." "103.0 you need to stay covered up and you need rest." "But I need to talk to you. Please!" "No, lass not now you really need to sleep." "But I don't want to." "Christy I'm trying to be patient. I need you to sleep so you can talk later and feel better. I promise as soon as your better we'll talk." "I am kinda tired." "That's good. Here take this for your fever." "But it taste awful." "It isn't that bad just take it quickly." "Ok." "Thanks. I love to watch your nose wrinkle. Now under the covers." "Neil will you please read to m..e.?" "Sure. Any specific's?" "No." "How about the bible?" "That sounds good thanks." "No problem." Part/Chapter: 5  
  
Summary:----------------------- "David your food is one the table. Please come eat. Then take your temp." "Why do you insist I take my temp.? I told you I was fine." "I insist because thee had a fever last night. Plus I don't think Neil would be very happy at his*new* friend. If you ignored your health." "Mm maybe he wouldn't. I guess I might be nice and take my temp, Miss. Alice." "Thank thee, that's all I ask." Oh why does she always worry about me? She's just like a mother hen. Always on someone. I fell fine. I don't need to take my temp. But then she's right about Neil he would be really mad at me if I didn't take care of my self. Oh god why? Man someday maybe they'll all grow out of it. Even Christy all though she doesn't love me she still watches like a hen. "Christy what are you doing up?" "Nothing." "You are not to be up until I tell you other wise." "And why not?" "You have a high temp! That's why." "Well I'm feel fine now." "Fine let's go and re-take you temperature." "I really don't want to." "Well go back to bed or retake it." "I wanna go back to the mission." "Your not doing that either until we take you temp. And if you still have a temperature your still not going back." "Why not." "Because it wouldn't be safe. Now in to the room you go." "Your mean." "I know. You still feel too warm. Open please." "Ahhhhhhh" "Smarty" "You know you love me." "Do I?" "Yes" "Ok. That I do." "But David loves me too." "Temp. Now." "Ok." "Ah as I said you have a temp. But it is not as high Thank God." "Thank god. Now can we please talk?" "I wish you would rest some more." "But I feel better." "Better or not you still need sleep. If you sleep you will fell even better later." "Please?" "I don't think so. Let me think. NO. And there's to be no and's, if''s or but's" "Fine be that way!" "I will. Now go to sleep." "Night" "Goodnight lass. Sleep tight." Why does she always insist she is fine?" Look at her. She's red, tired and, her eyes are even watery. Oh god make her well. She should be fine later. Just as long as I can get her to stay in that bed and sleep. That's really all she needs right now. Not to talk. As much as I'd like it she doesn't need to. Part/Chapter: 6  
  
Summary: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "David have thee taken thy temp yet?" "Sure did. It was 98.8 see I'm fine." "Yes thee are but take an easy." "Yes Miss. Alice if you want." "That's what I want. Now I'm going to Neil's because there not here yet and I want to check on them." "Ok that sounds good." "So what are thee going to do while I'm gone?" "Chop some wood and work on my sermon. It's not that much." "And" "What; that's all" "Your thinking of something I know you are." "Well yes, I was thinking of something of going to El Pano right now." "No David you need to rest we'll see about doing that tomorrow." "Ok. Well you better be going soon." "Yes, I'll be back around 1 bye." "Bye" Oh why does he have to be a smarty pants? I don't need him to be sick. Oh God help us. I'm not being a hen or anything only a caring friend. Neil really would not like it if David didn't take care of himself. I don't want that to happen. Oh god, help him; tell him he need's to take care of him self. Um I wonder why Neil and Christy haven't come home yet. Hopefully everything is ok. "Neil.....Neil Christy are thee's here?" "Alice were here. Come on in." "Thee looks like thee needs help. Where's Christy?" "Christy is sleeping." "Sleeping. Why is she sleeping it's almost noon. She hates sleeping that long." "She did wake up earlier. But she had a high fever. I made her go back to bed. It's gone down some but it's still high." "Oh I see. How high was it?" "It was 103. But it's 100. now." "Well that's good. Why don't I cook lunch. While thee goes and washes up." "Thanks Alice." ------------------------------------------ "Neil can I get up now?" "No. Well let's take your temp. then I'll tell you." "Okay ahhh." "99.8 it didn't go down as far as I wanted; so no stay in bed for now." "Arrrrrr" "Be nice or I won't let Alice in." "Miss. Alice is here?" "Yep. She's getting us lunch so be good." "How are thee Christy?" "Hi Miss. Alice. I'm good but my doctor won't let me get up. How are you?" "I'm good. I'm sure thy fever that thy doctor won't let you up." "Yes it is. But I want to be up. How is David?" "David is fine. He's mad at me like you are at Neil. But he'll get over it." "Oh well I hope he's fine. I don't think he's mad at you like I am Neil. Neil is being stubborn." "Don't worry he's fine. Thee had a high fever. It's natural for someone to worry about thee." "Christy what's your normal temp.?" "97.8." "Yes, so you still have a pretty high fever. So relax." "Grr. It's not that bad, Neil. Please can't I get up." "Neil, Christy I have to go. I told David I'd be home by 1." "Oh Miss. Alice will you please talk my Doctor into taking me with you?" "No Christy I will not. It would only be a waste of time." "Oh come on, please." "Christy stop it's no use. Say goodbye. Alice my I speak with you privately." "Yes sure Neil. Bye Christy I will see you tomorrow." "Bye Miss. Alice. I hope I'm better by tonight." Part/Chapter: 7  
  
Summary: --------------------------- "Hello Rev. Grantland." "Hello Mrs. Spencer." "How is Christy doing?" "I don't know there not here yet." "Yet? What do you mean. You found her right?" "Oh yes yes. But she stayed at Neil's we thought that would be best for she was tired. But Miss. Alice went to check on them." "Oh okay I guess that was good. So there at Neil's right now." "Yes but Miss. Alice is due soon. If you want you may stay." "Thanks." "How is David, Alice?" "Oh he's fine now. He only had a small temp." "What was it?" "99.7. Only up a little for him" "Yes it wasn't bad. Will you please watch him for me?" "Yes I'll do that." "Thanks. I guess I'll see you then." "Yes. I wish you luck. Bye Neil." "Bye Alice. -------------------------------- "Hello Mrs. Spencer." "How are you Miss. Alice?" "I'm am good how are you." "I''m fine. Where is Christy?" "She had a fever so she's still at Neil's." "Oh ok. Is she fine?" "Yes just had a fever and she's getting better very fast." "Ok. Should I wait then til I go she her?" "You don't need to see her immediately. So you can wait. Or if you really want to see her you can." "Well maybe I'll go see her." "Ok. They might need help with dinner. You should of seen Neil when I got there." "Neil can cook fine. But he has a hard time not making a mess when he cooks." "Yes, that's true." "Ok I'll be on my way then. Good day Miss. Alice." "You too. Have fun. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Hello" "Is that Fairlight I hear?" "Yes Neil it's me. How are you?" "I'm fine and you?" "I'm good. I heard Christy had a fever. But can I still talk to her?" "Yes you can." "Thank you Neil." "Good afternoon Miz. Christy." "Oh Fairlight it is good to see you. How are you?" "I'm fine and dandy just wondering about you. I been worried." "Oh it's ok Fairlight. I know who I love." "You do? Are you ok with everything?" "Yes. See I'm in love with Neil not David." "Oh I'm so happy for you." "But I don't know how David's going to take it." "I was at the mission house just now. And David seemed fine. I don't think you have to worry none." "Oh thank you." "I want to talk to Neil but he won't let me." "Well he's the doc he know's what's best." "So." "Ah Christy you and him are just the same. STUBBORN!" "Yes that we are." "Well I'm going to let you rest while I go make sure you guys have food and not a mess." "Ok." "See ya in bit." "See you soon." Part/Chapter: 8 Summary: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "David it's time for supper." "Thank you Miss. Alice. It looks good." "Thank thee Ruby Mae wasn't home so she didn't have to cook for us." "Which I thank very much." "Hello Mr. Grantland." "Hi Ruby Mae. Why don't we sit down to dinner that Miss. Alice so kindly cooked for us?" "Okay. Can't I do the prayer please?" "Sure why not." "Dear father We thank you for this meal that Miz Alice made for the Rev. and me. Amen" "Amen" "Amen. So Ruby Mae how are you?" "Well Rev. I'm great. Rob Allen is so kind and we just had ourselves the a good time." "That's good." "Where's Miz. Christy, Miz. Alice?" "Miz Christy is at Doc. MacNeil's because she's a little sick." "Oh I do hope it's not to bad that wouldn't be good. Oh I do hope she's ok." "I don't think thee have to worry Ruby Mae. I went over earlier and she's getting better --------------------------------------------------------------- "Fairlight thank you for cooking us dinner. You know how I make a mess." "Yes, Neil I do know how you make a mess. Your welcome. It was no problem." "Are you going to eat with us?" "No I be needing to get home and take care of my family. But thanks." "Ok." "Well I'm going to take Christy this here tray and say goodbye." "That sounds good." "Christy here's your tray. But I'm needing to get to my young'uns and to Jeb." "Ok Fairlight thank you for helping Neil and coming to visit." "Your welcome. Have a good night." "Ok you to.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Miss. Alice is Christy ok.?" "Yes David. She's fine. She only had a fever and it's diminishing quickly." "Ok. I know I shouldn't worry but if I didn't ask her to marry me again this would of never happen." "You can't think that way. She doesn't blame thee at all. She was mad at Neil for making her stay." "I see her fever didn't alternate her ways." "Yes." "Will you be ok without me here Neil?" "Yes Fairlight I think I can handle it from here. Don't worry." "Ok. Have a goodnight." "You to Fairlight. Tell Jeb I said hi." "Ok I will. Bye."  
  
Part/Chapter: 9 Summary: --------------------------------- "Ruby Mae I think it's time for us to be doing the dishes." "Oh no Miz. Alice I can do them by myself. You can rest." "Why thank you Ruby Mae but are you sure?" "Oh yes I wasn't here to help with dinner so I can do the dishes by myself." "Ok thank you." "Your welcome. I better get a move on." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "How was your supper Christy?" "It was good. Fairlight can cook great." "Yes she can. I can too I just make a mess while I do it." "Yes you do. Now may I talk to you?" "Well I suppose you can only because you been trying all day." "Thank you. I came over here last night to tell you I'm in love with you not David. I'm going to have to tell him but I'm scared and I don't want to hurt him anymore." "May I interrupt Christy." "Well I guess so." "Ok now I heard some that David proposed to you. I then went to Fairlight's to see if it was true and to see what happened. Well she told me and then I went to the mission to see if you returned which you hadn't. David and I talked. Now I don't know if I or David should tell you but I think David would want me to end your suffering so I'm going to tell you." "Oh what is it Neil?" "Well David and I had a long talk. I wanted him and I to still be friend's no matter what. Well Alice and David talked before that and Alice asked him some things then told him he didn't really love you. Well he thought he did and he thought about it. He decided that he didn't real love you the right way. He said that he was going to tell you when you got back and that he hoped you would come back and say he loved me." "Oh Neil so I don't have to worry anymore. All is well?" "Yes Christy all is well. Now let's take your temp. then if it's gone down you may go back to the mission tomorrow if it stays." "Really?" "Yes as long as you take a easy for a couple of days." "Ok. No problem." "98.9 it has gone down. Good. Go to sleep now." "Goodnight Neil." "goodnight lass." ---------------------------------- "Goodnight Rev. and Miz.Alice." "Goodnight Ruby Mae sleep tight." "Goodnight I hope thee has a goodnights sleep." "David I think it is time for us to be going to bed too." "Ok Miss. Alice goodnight." "Goodnight David." Part/Chapter: 10 Summery: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Good morning Christy." "Good morning Neil. How are you?" "I'm good. Did you sleep good?" "Yes I slept fine." "Good are you ready to take you temp. to see if it went down or stayed the same?" "Yes." "Very well 98.8" "Ya I get to go back to the mission." "Yes." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Good morning Miz. Alice. I started breakfast." "Well good morning Ruby Mae. Thank you. Is David up?" "Yes he is." "Thanks." -------------------------- "Ready for breakfast Christy?" "Um yes." "Ok here you go." "Thank you." "Your welcome after you eat we may leave when ever your ready." xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Good morning David." "Good morning Miss. Alice. "Shall we go see what Ruby Mae fixed for us?" "Ah sure why not." ---------------------------- "Hurry up Neil you said when I was done." "Yes I did and we can go now." "Ok tank you." xxxxxxxxxxxxx "Look Miz. Alice her come Christy and the Doc." "Well we should go greet them at the door." XXXXXXXX "Hello how are thee's?" "We are fine Miss. Alice. Neil has let me come home." "I can see. Well come in, come in. I'm sure David well be happy to see thee's." "Yes I would. Hello Christy. Hello Neil." "Hello David. I hope you don't mind but Neil told me you and he talk and all about it. I'm so sorry but I'm glad." "Oh Christy. Don't be sorry I'm glad. So did Neil ask you yet?" "Hello, Grantland. And no but hold on a sec." "Neil what are you doing on the floor sweetheart?" "Christy Rudd Huddleston will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" "Oh yes Neil. Yes!!!!" "Well David now I did and you heard her answer." "Yes I did and I'm so glad for you guys." "My darling Neil and Christy I am so happy for the to of thee. Cogrates." "Thank you Miss. Alice." "Did I hear you just say Conrades? What for." "Fairlight Neil and I are getting married!!" "Oh I'm so happy for you girl." "Oh my goodness. The Doc and Miz. Christy is getting hitched. I have to go tell everyone."  
  
The End Thank you everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
